Something Worth Fighting For
by Mesalline
Summary: Set just after the deathly hallows, so watch out for spoilers. 'I always wondered what it'd be like to lead a quiet life.'
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction. I've tried to write as close to JK Rowling's style as I can, though i'm no where near! lol, the next chapter will be more upbeat (promise!) I was just stumped how to start the story. Anyways, Please R and R, I love all comments. But no flames please. I hope you enjoy the fic. _

Harry sighed and leaned back against the tree, the sun was beating down on his face. The leaves of the tree parted slightly to reveal a spectrum of brilliant colours, dazzling and blinding him. He squinted and stared out across the street. There was not a house that looked out of place, not a garden that wasn't pruned; watered, and perfectly trimmed. Each car was parked neatly in the drive ways and gleamed in the summer sun. The light bounced off the shiny metal, winking almost mockingly at him.

It had been three weeks since he had defeated Voldemort, and- he couldn't believe it, he was stuck at the Dursely's. It wasn't that bad though, not really. Things had changed in the Dursley house hold. Infact, they had changed so much that when his friends would ask if he had a nice summer, for once, he could truthly say that he had. The change in his cousin; Dudley, had been the most dramatic. The cup of tea that he had left outside his door a year ago, which at first he had believed to be a booby trap of some sort, had become a frequent occurrence. Each morning he could be sure to find a nice warm cup of tea outside his door. And, perhaps the most satisfying change of all was the Dursley's acceptance of the wizarding world. As narrow-minded and haughty as the Dursley's were, they couldn't ignore the fact that both Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle had protected them from Voldemorts wrath.

A click sounded from somewhere, and, for one wild moment, Harry thought someone had apparated into Private Drive. He forced himself to remain calm- the war was over. There was no need to be on constant alert anymore. Which; he had to admit, seemed alien to him. Hearing a soft padding of footsteps Harry twisted round. Dudley was walking up to him, with two cups of what looked like water. Dudley grinned when he realized Harry was watching him.

"Thought you might want some water," he said shyly.

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

He took the cup from his cousin's hand as Dudley sat down beside him. They sat in contemplative silence for a while, sipping at the cool water in their cups.

"So, he's dead then?" said Dudley unexpectedly.

Harry sat up a little straighter, tense. "Yes, he's dead." He thought he could sense where this conversation might be going.

"And- and you beat him, did you?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yes, I beat him." Harry was surprised how tired his voice sounded.

"We're safe?"

"You're safe."

"Thank you."

Harry spun round to face his cousin, not daring to believe what he thought he heard. He was even more shocked to find Dudley smiling at him. Just how much of a change had taken place in Dudley in a year? He wasn't even sure if such a change could happen in one person in so little time.

"Erm...What?" Harry asked. He sounded rude; he knew that, but Dudley couldn't possibly have-

"Thank you. For saving us."

That had confirmed it, his cousin was being serious. It wasn't a joke, a prank, an insult, a hurtful remark, he was being genuine. Harry was lost for words.

"Ermm…You're welcome, I guess. You don't need to thank me."

"Yes. Yes- we do. You saved us; all of us, and you shouldnt've, not us anyway...not after..."

Dudley stammered to a halt. Harry thought maybe he should let the comment drop, but he was curious. And, as always, his curiosity won.

"After what?" he asked, trying to hide the curiosity in his voice.

Dudley seemed unsure whether or not to continue. He glanced round and looked back at the house. Turning back round to face Harry, he said," After...after the way we treated you. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. I'm sorry, and I think my parents are too, even if they won't ever say it."

Harry just stared at his cousin as if he was confounded.

"Why now? Why- after all this time, why now?"

Dudley paled slightly and shrugged, averting his gaze away from Harry's.

"That...that night, when that...thing, attacked me. I saw...horrible horrible things. It was like all the happiness had gone. There was no hope left, so I thought- what was the point in it all?"

He trailed off, staring into his empty glass as if he was only half seeing it.

"What did you see? Dementors only show you you're worst memories. You've never been mistreated, always gotten what you wanted. All your memories are happy ones-"

Dudley nodded. "Yes, they are."

Harry frowned. "Then what-"

"I saw things from your perspective. How we treated you. How your life was. How miserable you were, how you had the fate of the whole world on your shoulders. There was no happiness their at all."

Harry was shocked, he had not expected this.

"And, it was horrible. No offence," he added quickly, glancing back up at him, half smiling.

"It made me see me, how I really was." He paused. "And I hated it."

A bird started to sing from afar, others joining in it's song in the distance. Harry glanced side-ways at his cousin.

"It's not all bad," he said softly.

Dudley looked up, a puzzled expression on his face.

"How?"

Harry smiled. "I have friends. People, who care for me, people who would die for me. And-have died for me. And that's enough."

Dudley looked awe-struck. He shook his head.

"I don't know how you do it. I'd go mad if I had your life."

They both laughed. "So, you're going back to school then?" asked Dudley. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Re taking my year again. Can't get a job without NEWT's."

"NEWT's?"

"They're like UCAS points you get at Uni. We can't get a job without them."

Dudley looked confused. "Oh right, I see."

Harry looked up at the bright blue sky. "It's going to be so different this year," he sighed.

"Quiet." he laughed. "I always wondered what it'd be like to lead a quiet life."

Dudley smiled back at his cousin and new found friend. "I guess you'll find out now."

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I guess I will."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: The second installment of "Something worth fighting for." Please R&R, thank you for reading. Also, thank you to my reviewer, Sparkling-Stone. I really appreciate your review- Thank you!_

Harry jolted, waking up abruptly. It was dusk, and he was still lying under the tree in the Dursley's front garden. Stretching, he made his way back up to the house. The lights were on in the kitchen and Petunia was scrubbing pans in the kitchen sink. The front door opened with a loud click, causing her to glance over her shoulder.

"Oh it's you," she said. "About time too. Dinners nearly ready. You need to pack your trunks; your friends will be picking you up tomorrow morning." She pouted at the mention of his friends. Old habits die hard, he figured. Not everything had changed unfortunately.

"All right, I'll be down for dinner." he nodded to his aunt and legged it up the stairs, taking two at a time. His heart positively soared at the mention of his friends. He would be spending the remainder of the summer holidays at the Weasly's; his favorite Wizarding family, and Hermione would be joining them a few days later for the trip to Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley was one of the few all wizarding communities in Britain. Hogsmade was the other community. Diagon Alley was a place where wizards and witches alike could meet up and shop, without worrying about muggles. It also happened to be the place where young witches and wizards bought their Hogwarts supplies. It would be refreshing to visit Diagon Alley. Ollivander was back at work, and the place was buzzing again.

Harry entered his room, and sought out his trunk. He looked around, picking out things that he would need to take with him to the Weasly's. Clothes were strewn all over the floor, bits of parchment and Quills littered the desk, and an old copy of "The Quibbler" lay abandoned on the window sill. He had long since stopped reading "The Daily Prophet." The only thing that had changed in his room was an empty space on his bedside table where Hedwig's cage should have been. Harry's stomach clenched as he remembered how she had died. He wrenched his eyes away from the empty space and began to collect pairs of socks and other garments and threw them in his trunk. Another thing that was missing was his most prized possession, his Firebolt. The Firebolt had been a gift from his Godfather, in his third year when his old broom had smashed into the Whomping Willow- a particularly angry tree in the school grounds.

His room was now much cleaner than it had been five minutes ago. He sat on his trunk in an attempt to close the lid enough to fasten the latch on the side. Sighing in exasperation he gave up on his failed attempt to close the lid, he pulled his wand out of his jeans and muttered; "Engrotio."

His trunk expanded before his very eyes and the contents now fitted snugly inside the trunk. He fastened the latch and pulled the trunk downstairs. Another nice change this summer was that he was now old enough to do magic away from Hogwarts. Hogwarts students were not allowed to do magic outside of school until they become of age, which was 17 in the wizarding world. In his attempt to keep the new found peace in the Dursley house, Harry refrained from using magic in front of his Aunt and Uncle.

Harry left the trunk in the porch and made his way into the kitchen, where all three Dursleys were sat eating. Vernon looked up as he entered. "So," he said as Harry took his place.

"Leaving tomorrow are you?" Harry nodded.

Vernon Dursley shifted un-comfortably in his seat. "And they'll be...coming the 'Normal' way, will they?" Harry stopped eating and stared at his Uncle.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, I suppose they'll apparate."

His Uncles eyes narrowed. "Apparate?"

Nodding, Harry went back to his food. "Apparating-" he said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"-Is when you disappear and reappear in your chosen destination. Though it's pretty dangerous. If you don't know what you doing you can get splinched like Ron-"

"Splinched? What the hell does that mean?" His Uncle cut him off; he sounded angry and annoyed that Harry knew something his Uncle didn't.

"Splinched," he said swallowing his food down. "It's when you leave half of your body behind-"

"ENOUGH!" yelled his Uncle.

"Well you did ask," replied Harry, not caring if he sounded rude.

The rest of the meal was continued in silence. Harry finished the meal and washed his plate in the sink. Thanking his Aunt, he made his way back up to his room.

Without bothering to turn the lights on; he fell onto his bed, still fully clothed, and shut his eyes. It was strange, so much had changed. His Aunt and Uncle were asking for information about the wizarding world, Dudley was now his friend, there was no Voldemort to worry about anymore, and he would be returning to Hogwarts for his final year. His dreams were no longer plagued by Voldemorts thoughts and feelings- which in itself were disturbing and took a huge relief and weight off his mind. He had also lost the ability to speak parseltounge, which meant he wasn't a social out cast anymore. Yes, his life was defiantly looking up now. And tomorrow he would be rejoining his friends. As his thoughts drifted towards his friends his mind sank into a blissful and un-disturbed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I want to thank all of my reviews, Tardychick, Wingless Feather, Quaking Quibbler, and Sparkling Stone. I appreciate all of your reviews! Thanks! This is possibly my last chapter on this fic before i go away on holiday next monday for ten days. I may be able to fit one more in before I go though. Please let me know what you think of this chapter ) Thank you!!!_

Harry groaned, rolled over and hit the alarm on his bedside table. He squinted at it, trying to see the time; 6.00 am. What on earth had possessed him to agree to getting up at this ungodly hour? From the gap in his curtains the light poured in a straight line across his room, and dust was dancing in the golden pool of light. Sitting up Harry began to look for his glasses, which had fallen on the floor while he had been sleeping. Putting them back on, he got up and walked across to his mirror. Looking at his reflection, he thought he could see why Molly Weasly always made a fuss about his appearance. He was still incredibly skinny, even though the Dursley's had been feeding him better since he had been staying with them. His unruly jet black hair was a mess-all though granted he had just woken up. If anything, he looked even worse than when Voldemort was still at large. The war had taken allot out of him. He shifted his fringe so he could see his scar. It hadn't hurt for three weeks.

A loud snore came from Uncle Vernon in the next room, and Harry decided to get ready to depart. He opened his bedroom door as quietly as he could, and sure enough, a Luke- warm cup of tea was waiting just outside his room. Harry smiled and drank the tea as he made his way down the stairs, taking care to skip the stair that creaked. He didn't think his Uncle would appreciate being woken up at 6.00 am on a Saturday morning. He looked at the clock in the hall, it was 6.15 am, and the Weasly's would be arriving in 15 minutes. He had just enough time for some breakfast. Harry opened the fridge and took out two pieces of bread and put them in the toaster. The house was eerily silent; the only noises were the creaks of the walls and the noise from the toaster.

Harry jumped when he heard a tapping on the window behind him. Turning round he saw a handsome Tawny owl sitting on the window ledge, with a brown envelope attached to its leg. Harry opened the window latch and the owl flew in, landing on the kitchen table. Harry saw the letter had the Hogwarts stamp and red wax seal on the back.

_"Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_Number 4, Private Drive, Little Winging,_

_Surrey."_

Harry looked up to see the bird was still there, watching him intently.

"Hungry are you?" he asked, walking to the fridge and taking out a piece of bread for the owl. The owl took the peace of bread and took off. Harry watched the Owl fly off until it was a tiny speck on the horizon. Harry turned the letter over in his hands. He didn't think he'd be seeing one of these again. It was oddly comforting. He opened the letter and a badge fell out. It had a picture of two broom sticks crosses over and a snitch in the middle. Harry stared at the badge, unable to believe his luck. He couldn't be Quidditch Captain again, surely. Harry looked back down at the letter, which read:

_"Dear Mr. Potter._

_Enclosed in this envelope is your book and equipment list for your final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also enclosed is your Quidditch Captain Badge, your talents on a broom- stick would greatly benefit the Gryffindor team and I hope you will take up the role with commitment and determination. I will give you a list of Quidditch hopefuls after the start of term feast._

_As you are probably well aware the post of Defence against the Dark Arts is now vacant once more._

_I have had difficulty in finding a Witch or Wizard who is willing to take up the post, as most still believe that this particular staffing job is jinxed. Because of the downfall of You-Know-Who, the job is no longer jinxed, as you probably know Mr. Potter. After much thought I have decided to offer you the post of Defence against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts._

_Your timetable will be fitted around your other classes, so you will be able to attend your other lessons as well as teaching._

_I had gathered that you had already taught a number of your year Defence against the Dark arts and I thought you might be fitting for the job. Please think carefully about the offer and reply to me either way by owl within the week. You will be able to arrive at Hogwarts at the same time as your friends on the Hogwarts express, however you will need to attend a staff meeting as soon as the start of term feast ends._

_Enclosed is your syllabus so you will have time to plan your lessons if you decide to take up the post._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall;_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry._

_P.S. I did not have time to offer my congratulations on defeating You-Know-Who Mr. Potter, So thank you for bringing the Wizarding world some peace."_

A fat wod of paper fell out of the envelope and onto the table. It opened at the first page.

_"Defence against the Dark Arts, Year one:_

_September term:_

_Basic Disarming spells and their principles, Part one theory by Mathilda Goodstalk, A beginners guide to combat..."_

The list went on. Harry stared numbly at the letter, reading and re-reading it. He couldn't believe it. It was one thing being asked to be Quidditch Captain again, but Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher too...

Several loud cracks sounded from outside, which brought Harry back round to his senses. The Weasly family stood in the Dursley's back Garden. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly; Ron and Ginny. George was no where to be seen. Percy was probably at work, Harry figured. Harry opened the back door to let them in.

"Ah, Harry dear! Got your trunk ready?" Mrs. Weasly hugged him.

"Yeah, it's in the porch," said Harry, returning the hug.

When Harry and Mrs. Weasly broke apart Ginny launched herself at him. "It's so good to see you again!"

She said, kissing him. Ron, whose ears had turned bright red at the sight of his best friend and sister kissing, coughed and said "Got your Hogwarts letter then? Quidditch Captain! I knew it!" he grinned, spotting the badge lying on the table. Ron shook his head.

"You probably wouldn't want me on the team though, not after the mess I made of the team last year-"

"Don't be stupid! You won us the cup!" said Harry laughing.

"You'll never guess what," said Ron.

"What?"

Ron mumbled something which was too quiet for Harry to hear. Ginny laughed.

"Ron's head boy," she informed him.

Harry grinned and slapped his best friend on the back. "_Brilliant_!" he said and burst out laughing at the look of shame on Ron's face.

"I don't know why he's so ashamed," Came Mrs. Weasly's voice from the door way.

"Right, are we ready for the off then?" Mr. Weasly asked, taking the trunk from his wife.

"What's this Harry dear?" she asked pointing to the syllabus. "Are you taking extra subjects this year?"

Harry shuffled nervously on his feet. He wasn't planning on telling them he had been offered the post of teaching. Not until he had made his mind up, anyway.

"Well-" Harry started, but Ron had picked the letter up off the table.

"Blimey Harry!" said Ron, his mouth dropping and wide eyes.

"_Teacher_! You've been offered a job _Teaching_! Why the hell didn't you say anything!?" Ron laughed almost manically and punched the air.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasly looks astounded. Harry stared at a spot on the floor. Ron looked at him.

"Don't tell me you're not going to take it!" he said.

"You think I Should?"

Ginny punched him playfully in the arm. "'C'mon Harry! You've just defeated the most evil Wizard since Grindalwald! You're the best person for the job! Stop being so modest!"

Mr. Weasly glanced up at the ceiling which had started creaking and the unmistakable sound of foot-steps brought them all to silence.

"We can discuss this more at the Burrow," he said.

"Come on before you're relatives wake up."

Once they were all out side Ginny took hold of her mothers hand and Harry grabbed his trunk.

"Everyone on the count of three-" Said Mr. Weasly.

"One, Two, Three-"

Harry spun and felt the familiar sensation of being pulled through the air, his trunk spinning dangerously at his side. With a loud crack he fell, but his fall was softened by grass. Picking himself up he put his glasses back on which had fallen onto the dewy grass. He straightened up and his eyes met the friendly sight of the Burrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Note: I'm sorry for the ridiculosly long wait for this chapter. I've been focusing on my other fiction's and seem to have negleted this one. RL has gotten ontop of me too of late, as i've just started a new job. Inspiration seems hard to come by these days too. I just wanted to say thank you very much to everyone who's reviewd/ faved/ submited/ Alerted this fiction, I greatly appreciate it. Thank you!_**

"Home sweet home!" Mr Weasly sighed cheerfully, offering his wife an arm.

"Come along, Harry dear!" Mrs Weasly smiled fondly at him as he pushed himself off the damp floor. He pushed his glasses firmly onto his nose and straightened up, turning round to see Ron and Hermione doing the same.

Ron's grin slid off his face as his gaze rested on the Burrow. Mr and Mrs Weasly were already at the front door.

Hermione gave Ron's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"They've been acting…odd, lately." Ron whispered as they followed Mr and Mrs Weasly into the house.

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"They're…happy."

Harry's heart ached as he heard the note of despair in his best friend's voice. He met Hermione's worried gaze and knew she was thinking the same thing.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

He knew he'd said the wrong thing before the words had left his lips as Ron turned on him.

"_No- it- isn't!" _Ron hissed, slowly turning a dark shade of puce.

Harry backed off, shooting an alarmed glance at Hermione.

"You don't know what it's like!" he roared in Harry's face.

"You have no idea do you!? You don't know what it's like to lose a brother! You don't know what it's like to lose someone your close too! At least when your parents died you hardly knew them! You don't care about anyone else, do you?! If you're happy, everyone else has to be too! You just go gallivanting around, treating everyone like crap and leaving the dead in your wake! You're a murderer! It's your fault Fred's dead! You said yourself you wished you'd handed yourself to Voldemort sooner! So why didn't you!? I wish you had. I wish you'd get off your high horse, Harry! You think you're so much better than everyone else, you've been pampered your whole life! You have so much money that you didn't even realise hundreds of it went missing! You've got everything- everything! And what have I got? I lost my brother!" he screamed, spit flying everywhere. He looked slightly mad.

"I lost him and you don't care! No one seems to care! Mum and Dad don't care, the world doesn't care, and you don't care!" he yelled, pointing at a dumbfounded Harry.

"_I hate you!"_ he screamed, running into the house; leaving a shocked Harry and Hermione in his wake.

"Well," stuttered Hermione after a few minutes of silence.

"That was…unexpected."

Harry was still staring at the closed door in utter disbelief.

"Harry?"

"No." said Harry, in a dead pan voice.

"Harry?" asked Hermione timidly. "Harry, you're starting to scare me now-"

"It wasn't unexpected," he said. "He was right."

"You don't believe that. He's just in shock-"

Harry turned to look at Hermione, who shrank away from him; evidently worried of another out burst.

"He was right, Hermione." He said in a flat voice.

"I should have handed myself in sooner."

"Stop this!" she shrieked.

"Stop this nonsense now! The pair of you! You're like children! I wish you'd just…just grow up!" she sobbed.

Hermione pushed him into the wall and ran into the house after Ron.

Harry slid down the wall, and came to a heap in the mud, dazed. All thoughts of teaching drifted from his mind, taking his feelings, misery and pain with them, leaving him nothing left but guilt.

Hermione ran through the house, ignoring Mr and Mrs Weasly's worried shouts and questions. She skidded to a halt outside Ron's bedroom door and banged on it as though the world would end if it wasn't opened.

"Ronald open this door!" she screamed, sobbing into the wood.

She tumbled forwards as the door flew open abruptly. All the anger left her as she took in Ron's distraught face.

"Come here," she mumbled, pulling him into a bear hug.

She hugged him until his sobs subsided, and they sat down on the bed. Hermione draped an arm around Ron's shoulder as he rested his head on hers.

"Oh god," he whispered hoarsely.

"What have I done?"

"It'll be okay," Hermione reassured uncertainly.

"I don't know what came over me," he chocked.

"I just…I just snapped. I can't believe I said-"

"It's okay," Hermione repeated. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry," Ron sobbed.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know," Hermione replied, tears rolling down her face.

"I know."


End file.
